


The Office Affair (Robocop x Reader) Smut

by angeliclush



Category: RoboCop (2014), RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Murphy/Reader, F/M, Multi, Other, Robocop/Reader - Freeform, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rough Sex, Smut, alex murphy x reader, robocop x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclush/pseuds/angeliclush
Summary: Y/N has had a robot kink ever since Omni Corp brought out their first range of Robots. It's not until she see's Alex Murphy aka Robocop that she gets to act upon these intentions."Oh, how I love your toned metal arms" I whisper as I stare into the void of yet another picture of RoboCop.





	1. Pt 1

“Oh, how I love your toned metal arms”~ I whisper as I stare into the void of yet another picture of RoboCop aka metal daddy. Moving onto the hundredth image search of him before pondered the time. “what the actually fukity fuck” I shout as I realise I'm completely alone and it's 10 pm and YET IM STILL AT THE OFFICE, I rush to pack up my things before I'm locked in this hellhole for the whole night.

I grab my bag and rushed out of the door towards the exit, but luck wasn't on my side today as I bumped into a hard almost bulletproof like metal, I look up seeing Senpai~ ‘Oh S-sorry, Murphy’ I stutter out before awkwardly walking around him. I get a couple of inches before his flesh hand catches mine, I look up through my lashes to meet his gaze. ‘Thats okay, Lieutenant’ He whispers into my ear as he lets go, walking away, I turn to see his oh so sculpted ass. I blush and run into the woman’s bathroom to hide my face.

I grip the bathroom sink with such force as I suppress the squeal inside me as to what just happened. ‘Frick Frack HE JUST TOUCHED MY HAND’ i think in disbelief. Looking into the mirror to see my face has stopped looking like a tomato and more like the potato which is what I really am, brushing back the stray hairs, adding lip balm to my chapped thirsty lips and pushing up my boobs in my bra. I took a twice over at how average I looked before I heard the bathroom door open I quickly looked down trying not to be extra weird as I washed my hands. 

I heard the insatiable noise of daddy’s robotic limbs as I heard him getting closer and closer to me, and just before I knew it I felt him breathe down my neck sending shivers up and down my spine. Murphy pushed up against me, forcing me to bend over the sink and whimpered as I felt the cold metal of his hand go under my shirt grabbing my boob. “God Y/N I can’t believe I’ve waited this long to do this,” He says flipping me over to face him. He gazes into my eyes lustfully, ripping open my shirt and taking off my denim jeans. “Now be a good girl and don’t move” and with that he kisses me roughly, his hands searching my body before pulling away, shoving his metal hand down my pants feeling my core. “Fuck, your wet” he huskily says and in that moment and time I just couldn’t help but wonder, ‘how the actual shit does he feel anything wet with a metal hand, like are there sensors or is he just presuming I am, like maybe he’s psychic??’

That's when I heard whirring and instead of metal fingers inside me, I felt something long and thick enter me. I screamed with pleasure as he thrust it in once again. Looking down I saw he had replaced his hand with some sort of black massive dildo. Before he could do anything else I blurted out something I probably shouldn’t have, “What about Claire or David, What will they think?” I groaned out as I realized what a bad idea this was. He shushed me, “They don't have to know, this can be our little arrangement”. His visor went down as he said “Its pounding time” As he once more thrusted the 12 inch horse dildo inside of me, and he fondled my breast with his other hand, I screamed hoping to Pepé that no one would hear us or if they did dare to come (cum:)) inside the toilets. This continued throughout the night in a range of positions until I was a dwindling piece of trash in the bin and that’s when he left me just like my dad but that wouldn’t be the last I would see of him or the last of these spectacular events, Oh No not by a long shot. This was just the beginning of our little adventures in the workplace ;).

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is taken on a date by a handsome stranger, What will Murphy think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the character who is called "Sebastian" or "Seb" (same person btw just a nickname) is meant to be Sebastian Stan but its a complete piss take so don't be offended.

It had been a couple of days since I had seen Senpai and I was worried, I hadn’t seen him around the office either and I had tried asking around for him but with no luck and people just thought I was being a fucking stalker (which I am bc ya know I like to know everything about him :)) So, instead I started searching the internet and I found a lot of shit on how he's solved a drug bust and how IG meme account owners have started a gang and have gone around forcing dildo’s into people's bags at shopping centres. That’s when I ended up on a fan fiction about Murphy and GOD, it was a turn on.

 _“Y/N, What are you doing?”_ Sebastian asks leaning against my office’s doorframe, my office door wide open. I shut my laptop lid so fast and stared at him, _“Oh, just looking at some case files”_ I say as calm as possible not making eye contact as I feel my face heat up with what I was reading just moments before. Hearing the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard before he says _“Yeah sure, Uhm I was wondering If you wanted to go out tonight with me?”_ He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me expectantly.

I weighed up my options, #1 he’s hot, #2 really fucking hot, #3 NICE LAUGH MMMMN. So the obvious option was to say _“Of course, I’d love to!”_ I half shouted. _“Alright I’ll text you later,_ ” he says, shutting the door I hear him shout _**“YES”**_ through the wall and the whole office goes quiet.

Later on I feel almost as if I'm betraying my robotic crush but I mean he has a life of his own and a family UNLESS he decides to divorce her and leave the kid with her in a matter of seconds and instead marry me and have lots of sex, daddy kinks and metal kinks for the rest of my natural life because that would be pretty cool (maybe foreshadowing but you’ll have to read until the end ;)) I end up walking home and getting ready for my date. I shower, shaving my whole body (because you never know what he’s into these days, shaven or unshaven, who cares its still sex) putting on body lotions, picking out my favourite black lace underwear that I’ve haven’t worn since my mum gave them to me last year, a burgundy skin tight dress, fluffy choker, black high-heels and a robe to match. I start to wonder if this is going a little overboard as I pack pink handcuffs and a strap-on into my purse, although it’s always better to be prepared then not in these instances. I walk out the door laughing at a meme on Donald Trump starting WW3 with Syria. I glance up to see Seb pull up in his car, beeping his horn as he smiles out the window at me, “GET IN BIATCH! WE”RE GOING FOR A RIDE” He calls playfully.

Moments later we’re already at Macca’s, I step out smelling the soggy chips in the air that I will soon be ordering. Sebastian opens the door in front of me, BUT HE NOT ONLY LETS IT SMASH INTO MY FACE AND HE WALKS OFF WITHOUT ME. _“Fucking n00B”_ I whisper trying to push the door handle only to look like a fool as It says ‘PUSH’ on it. I finally get to our seat, skimming past the people around us, only to find that there is no sign of my daddy and there are like 20 little twelvies all staring me down.

Throughout the date, I try to make conversation about the newest and upcoming memes but he blew them off and I was so shocked and upset he didn’t like them, like how could I guy not? whats wrong with him, Jesus Christ. Well eventually, we get back into the car and he actually opens the door for me before he gets in his side. I feel like he wants something from me, as he puts his hand on my thigh, I freeze feeling a bit shocked. Gazing over his eye’s are fixed onto the road, his hand starts to slide up my thigh towards the sanctum, I swiftly cross my legs and lean over to the side, switching my gaze from his face to the outside road. He grunts as I do this but I don’t care, I just don’t want to upset Murph.

The car screeches to a halt and I step out, obviously thanking him. He smiles saying _‘We should go on another date, aye?”_ I just nod and start walking to my two-story house. He calls to me, “I’ll give you a call in the morning!” before speeding off, leaving a trail of black smoke that, makes me cough until tears form in my eyes and I start gagging. I open the door, throwing my shoes across the room as I scream “KMS” at how much they hurt. I lock the door and walk up to my complete black room like everything is the color black, the walls, my bed, everything! IM NOT JOKING! I change into my black PJs, with ‘lemme smash’ written at the back of my shirt and white polka dots on my excessively long pyjama bottoms that make my trip over every so often. I literally trip over myself as I walk over to grab my minion toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth, then I wash my face (bc I ain’t no dirty bitch). I THUS JUMP AND LAND WITH SUCH GRACe onto my bed and just die right there and then, it was a nice life :).

I start having such lucid dreams about my Robocop, us going on dates, him picking me up, pulling my H/L hair during the sexy times, watching the news, him leaving me days on end because of work, touching me with his metal hand.. ya know stuff like that.

I could feel something pull the sheets from my body, that I was just so happily wrapped in like a burrito and the bed dips down and creaks, I shiver in delight as I heard the mechanic hum of my true love. I could hear him lean in towards me, his mechanical limbs right next to my back.  
“How fucking dare you!” He yelled slamming his fist (fiST ME BABY!!!!!!!) near my head, His metal wired body caging mine, I just wet myself (but it wasn’t t w/ pee ;)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE IM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE MUCH ROBOCOP BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL, so don't worry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
